


ironstrange !!

by avengstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Ha Gay, IronStrange, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, StrangeIron, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Summary: » INFINITY WAR SPOILERS «[ idea by @wrongtonystark on twitter ]





	ironstrange !!

**Author's Note:**

> » INFINITY WAR SPOILERS «  
> [ idea by @wrongtonystark on twitter ]

the soul stone was much like an afterlife within its own, with everyone who had been affected by thanos’ decision somewhat “living” inside of it. upon entering, strange had been weak, disheveled. after much thought, strange became mobile. he found who he had fought alongside before fading away into the stone, and made sure that they were alright, before moving along to the avengers that he had heard of and come to know when looking through the out comes. peter tagged along with him of course, and he was becoming quite fond of the kid. 

peter was such a bright little soul full of good intentions, and strange had brought it upon himself to look after him. strange found himself comforting the teen whenever he thought about the fact that he was supposed to be taking ‘a stupid algebra’ test, or acting like he wasn’t all that good at sports in gym. “mr. dr. strange, how do you think mr. stark is doing?” peter asked, causing strange to look at him for a moment in contemplation. strange had been thinking about the man, quite a lot. he often wondered that himself. “i’ve been thinking of a way to ask him.” strange responded, before turning back towards the realm before him full of mingling souls, colours, thoughts, memories, regrets. “hey, how about you go check up on bucky?” “sure thing mr. dr. sir!” strange found himself chuckling through a grin, earth surely was missing out. 

letting out a breath strange focused his mind on the task at hand, zoning out anyone and everything around him. astral projection as simply a soul, with no body to push himself out of sounded rather simple, as he’d mastered how to do it on earth, but alas he was trapped inside of a stone. he took his time and searched until he found what he was looking for, tony stark. his mind was rampant, torn, and not at rest, so strange waited. he waited and waited until finally the hero managed to lull himself to sleep. “tony?” strange asked, testing the waters. “stephen?” strange let out a breath, nearly collapsing as he realised his plan had in fact, worked. 

tony chewed on his lip, eyes darting across strange. “am i just bullshitting myself or are you-“ “astral projection.” strange assured. “i wanted to see how you were doing.” tony let out a sigh, shuffling his feet as his eyes cast to the floor. his overall demeanour had changed, and it was becoming harder to put on his usual cocky attitude though he still did it. “i’m.... doing, i guess. honestly? things are pretty fucking shitty, but i’m working on it. i’ll get you out of there, i’ll get the kid out of there- actually you know what, are you safe?” strange thought for a moment. “safe, yes. but the majority of us have friends, family, habits, pets, routines, ....loved ones that we’re missing.” tony ran a hand over his face, getting everyone out of there meant those who had gone that he was associated with would have to face thanos all over again. “yeah, i’m sure they’re missed too.” tony responded, wanting to cave and wrap his arms around strange while he could. “how’s the kid?”

“peter?” strange’s eyes immediately lit up at that, while he’d grown rather fond of the child himself he knew tony saw him like a son, even if he wouldn’t outright admit it. “he’s such a bright kid.” stephen admitted. “ironically enough, he misses school.” stephen chuckled. “he misses his aunt, of course. and he misses you, he wanted me to check up on you.” strange flicked his gaze away at that, he’d wanted to check up on tony as well. before being pulled into the soul stone, strange had grown to know tony rather well even if tony himself hadn’t experienced that as well. “just, tell him i’m good, yeah?” tony practically pleaded. “of course, and tony?” the man tilted his head to show that he was listening. “take care of yourself. you aren’t to blame, and i know that you’re blaming yourself you little shit.” strange added the last bit in an attempt at tony styled humour, priding himself on the fact that it made tony grin. 

tony had been trying to keep himself back the entire time but he finally surged forward and wrapped his arms around strange, taking in his presence, the natural scent that wafted off of him with hints of mint and light hair gel. strange visibly relaxed, caving into tony’s touch and allowing himself to be surrounded entirely by the man that one might think would smell like crisp dollar bills and traces of whiskey. strange leaned down ever so slightly, allowing his chin to rest atop tony’s shoulder as the two of them stood embraced in a comfortable silence. strange felt himself weakening, though he refused to comment on it just yet. 

“14,000,605?” tony mumbled, strange nodded, his head still on tony’s shoulder. “and you had to go on the only one we win?” strange tightened his embrace on tony. “i’m still here.” “no,” tony’s voice was faltering “you’re not.” “then, i will be.” strange countered, pulling back so that he could look into tony’s eyes. tony’s hair was dishevelled, and bags rested under his eyes. without much thought strange reached up to caress his cheek, but instantly regretted it as his shaky hand came in contact with tony’s skin. “i’m sor-“ tony leaned into the touch, “don’t be.” strange let out a breath. “we don’t have much time left tonight.” tony’s expression dropped at that, though he reached up and covered strange’s hand with one of his own. “don’t let me keep you too long, doctor.” 

“i’m not good at this.” strange confessed. “but after seeing millions of futures involving someone, one might get attached to them.” tony licked his lips at that. “is that right?” tony pushed. “i did just say so, didn’t i?” strange teased, giving a grin. tony leaned forward, and strange’s eyes fluttered shut, though as he leaned he just felt lips brush against his nose. “not so fast, big guy.” strange snorted at that. “when i get out, then?” tony nodded. “well, i’ll be waiting, stark.” strange’s fatigue was becoming noticeable at this point, so tony grabbed each of his hands, his thumbs running gentle circles across them. “i’ll see you again soon.” strange nodded at that “you will.” strange gave a squeeze to tony’s hands before fading away and being pulled back to the stone. 

his eyes opened and he leaned his head back, taking a moment to regain himself as he went over everything that had just happened. “peter?” he called out, making his way through the abundant amount of souls. “oh there you are mr. dr.!” peter made his way over with bucky by his side, and strange was thankful that the kid hadn’t been left alone. “hello.” he nodded towards james. “hi.” “did you see him?” peter asked suddenly, his bright demeanour dulling for a moment. “i did.” strange confirmed. “he told me to tell you that he’s doing alright, and to hang in there because he’s going to get us out of here. he misses you.” strange added, because he knew it was true. “i miss him.” peter said, voice waving ever so slightly and stephen couldn’t blame the kid for getting emotional. he elbowed the cloak ever so slightly and it left his shoulders to fly over to peter, wrapping around him and causing the boy to cheer up a little. “how are you?” strange asked, turning to james. “i’m getting by. it’s kind of like being under the ice, except i’m just a little bit more aware this time.” he let out a dry chuckle. “you?” “like a prolonged meditation.” bucky let out a genuine laugh at that. “you’re something else doctor.” he said, clapping strange on the back. “thank you, james.” 

tony woke up, feeling more so well rested than he had in a while. traces of strange still lingered, and he remembered the dream quite vividly. he noticed that a smile rested lazily on his features and let out a chuckle. knowing everyone was currently alright gave him the reassurance he needed as he jumped out of bed to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. he thought of the possibility of a little makeshift family, that is if the kid and the doctor didn’t get tired of them. he wasn’t worthy of them, sure, but he’d do his best to give them the world. tony gargled some water to get the paste out of his mouth before looking into the mirror, the bags under his eyes having lessened slightly. “thank you.” he mumbled, though it wouldn’t be heard, before going down to his workshop to continue working on his own machine and gauntlet.


End file.
